videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Dimensions/Beta elements
This page is for all the beta elements of Mario Kart Dimensions. Courses Sea Side Hill Originally, Soda Lake was named Sea Side Hill, after the world that appears in , . ice_course05 A mysterious course in the game's files (known as ice_course05) was found. The course is simply a nighttime version of , without the Freezies, Shy Guys or Item Boxes. However, for some reason, Thwomps appear in the Ice Cave, and blue Monty Moles with red noses (in the default "T" stance) at the skating rink. In game, the course is called Ice Land. pink_course07 A mysterious course, similar to that of "Ice Land", is a Peach-related course that was found in the game's files. The course, in-game, is just a totally black course with no track data, lap data or ground. The course includes three billboards with Peach on them and two Goombas in "T" stances. If the game is hacked and the files for this course is looked at, various models appear. For example, there is a ground texture (dirt with cherry blossoms) and a model of Peach's Castle. Additionally, Peach appears doing her victory animation beside the castle. It is thought that this would have been a Peach Circuit-esque course, before being cut. Items Blue Winged Spiny Shell The Blue Spiny Shell, as it appears on the North American boxart, has wings, however, the one in-game does not. The winged variant was found in the game's files, but was cut-out last moment due to having glitches with the homing-in setting (the shell would try and go through walls trying to get to first place). Golden Shell In an interview with the head of production, it was confirmed that a Golden Shell was supposed to appear in the game. It would have been a stationary item, that would home-into the first racer that passes it (unless it was the user). It is thought that it was replaced with the Whimp. Characters Goomba, Hammer Bro. and Kritter Originally, Goomba was meant to be an unlockable character, but was replaced by Baby Luigi. Hammer Bro. and Kritter were also supposed to be in the game, but were replaced by Dixie Kong and Petey Piranha, respectively. ::However, being replaced in this game, Hammer Bro. and Kritter both appear in the partner to this game, Mario Kart Rush. Characters from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars There has been some data in the game found that proves that Geno, Mallow, Booster, Boshi, Croco and other characters from were going to appear. It is known that Mallow was cut very late in development, as he has model data of him holding an item, driving, drifting, and doing tricks (with only his Submarine form lacking). The others do not have correct model data, as, in game, their models are different coloured models of Toad and Koopa. Additionally, Booster's model is the same as Wario's except with a red shirt. ::Mallow and Geno will later appear in Mario Kart Rush, however. Category:Beta elements